Blue and Red
by yanska
Summary: Parece ser que Forks esta llena de criaturas sobrenaturales y que todas tienen algo con Bella, o eso es lo que parece hasta que llega alguien que cambia las cosas un poco. Si existen presas, existen cazadores Editado
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hace mucho que quería escribir un fic así, estaba platicando con una amiga y pronto las ideas comenzaron a surgir y pues Aquí esta, es el capitulo 1, espero que les guste D

Bien, antes que nada, NO ES UN FIC YURI aunque al inicio lo parezca pero ya luego sabrán porque DU y bueno que mas queda..ah en algunas partes va a ser un bellas pov, un poco después ya será manejado como un narrador universal, es solo para presentar algunas cosas, y otras que bella no estará presente y bueno así explicado esto ù9u, ah si, es mi primer fic de Twilight, una hace lo que puede xD. Se sitúa al inicio de Eclipse, no habrá muchos spoilers de este libro así que si no lo has leído no importa.

….: **Azul:… **

**Bella Pov **

Me levante mas tarde que de costumbre ese día, honestamente no tenia muchas ganas de ir al colegio debido a que sabia que Edward no iría, miré por a ventana y allí estaba lo que me temía. El increíble sol que nunca parecía hacer presencia hoy estaba en lo alto bañando con sus rayos a toda la vegetación de Forks, suspiré, hoy en definitiva el no vendría.

Con pereza me termine de dar una ducha rápida y tome lo primero que encontré, dude para tomar la chaqueta, pero aun así lo hice, este clima era tan impredecible que podría ser que cuando yo llegase al colegio se soltara un ventarrón.

-Eh Bella- me saludó Charlie desde el Porche con las llaves en sus manos- pensé que te tendría que levantar con un baño de agua- dijo bastante alegre, se que esto se debía a que cierto vampiro no se aparecería por la casa.

-si, me quede dormida-espeté, al parecer mi malhumor se veía latente por la falta de Edward, me dirigí al frigorífico y cogí un poco de jugo que había comprado hace poco y me serví en un vaso para tomármelo rápidamente y con las llaves de mi vieja pero fiel camioneta.

Conduje despacio, mas de lo normal, parecía ahora que el sol me deprimía cuando antes era todo lo contrario, supuse que me había acostumbrado a aquel deprimente clima que caracterizaba a Forks.

La llegada a la escuela fue normal, aparqué en alguno de los sitios disponibles, aunque había muy pocos espacios, casi todos ya estaban entrando así que me apresure a entrar al salón de mi primera clase.

Me encontré con Ángela en los pasillos y me saludo como costumbre

-hola Bella!- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- valla hoy no vino Edward verdad?- repuso en lo obvio mas que nada por mi humor que se palpaba en el aire.

- eh, hola Ang…si, se fue a acampar con su familia- mentí como de costumbre, esto se me había facilitado demasiado.

-valla que si, al menos ellos aprovechan a salir cuando hay Sol de este pueblo- sonrió de nuevo- Ben también se fue de la ciudad, al parecer sus padres quieren "pasar tiempo de calidad"-bufo cruzándose de brazos y después suspiro al tiempo que la campana de inicio de clases repiqueteo y la masa de alumnos se congrego en sus propios salones- bueno Bella, nos vemos en la siguiente clase!- dijo enérgica y se despidió desde la lejanía-

Trate de entrar pasando desapercibida entre todos los que cotilleaban entre ellos y me fui a sentar a mi pupitre, rebusque con la mirada como si fuese una ilusión y Edward aparecería en cualquier momento con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, pero mi vista se quedo en la mesa de al lado, la que el siempre solía ocupar estaba vacía, suspire y saque mis libros, trataría de concentrarme en la escuela para dejar de pensar en ese vampiro.

La profesora entro minutos después y una sonrisa adornaba su cara, valla a los maestros parecía fascinarles el hecho de poder torturar un poco mas a sus alumnos.

-buenos días alumnos- comenzó a decir la profesora mirándonos a todos, como sin con eso le prestaran atención y tosió levemente atrayéndolos y obligándolos a sentarse a regañadientes- que bueno que hoy vengan tan enérgicos- replico con ligero sarcasmo y su rostro luego cambio drásticamente- hoy tenemos una persona nueva, se que es un poco tarde pero al parecer acaba de llegar este estudiante, por favor sean corteses y háganla sentir como en su casa- musitó mirando de reojo a unos cuantos de los pesados de la clase y volvió a sonreír mirando a la puerta- anda, entra

Se abrió la puerta y por ella entro una chica de aspecto algo extranjero, no podía medir unos centímetros menos que yo, no tan pequeña como la delicada Alice pero no era mayor de mi estatura, me fije completamente en ella, me había despertado cierta curiosidad inexistente en mi interior.

-hola- saludó con una voz enérgica y amable- Soy Claire Eisner vengo de Cambridge, Inglaterra- se escucharon varios murmullos de todos, casi siempre los nuevos venían de estados unidos o del mismo continente.

-valla, una inglesa, aquí dice que te has mudado mucho- repuso la profesora mirando el historial que la chica le había tendido segundos atrás.

-si, a mis padres los trasfieren muy seguido- pude ver un ligero matiz de mentira en su voz y seguí viéndola, aunque yo no era de ese tipo de personas que escrutaban a la gente había algo en ella que me obligaba a hacerlo, su tez era clara, en su cara unos enormes y brillantes ojos azules le adornaban con esa sonrisa amable que daba a todos, el cabello color castaño lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, lo tenia mas ondulado que el mío, tal vez por eso lo llevaba atado y un flequillo hacia la izquierda.

Sentí su mirada sobre la mía y un ligero sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, me sentí apenada ya que ella pensaría que probablemente yo estaba criticándola con la mirada cuando era todo lo contrario.

-bien Claire, toma asiento, yo soy la profesora Duvier y doy Calculo - la profesora parecía orgullosa de su materia.

Esta solo asintió y se dirigió hacía mí, sentándose a un lado mío.

-hola- dijo amablemente mirándome y solo me encogí en mi lugar y murmuré un tenue "hola" de respuesta-Bella Swan eh?- su sonrisa se ensanchó mas.

-eh.. si.. como?- Pregunté al ver que sabía mi nombre y ella solo señalo mi libreta que tenia mi nombre grabado en grande-ah..- Torpemente me gire hacia al frente para escuchar la aburrida explicación de la profesora.

El día siguió completamente normal, a la siguiente clase me fijé que Claire estaba en la clase, de echo parecía tener todas mis mismas clases y siempre se sentaba a mi lado pero no hablaba, como si supiera que a mi a veces me molestaba la compañía de la gente, pero extrañamente ella me hacia sentir bien en algún modo, difícil de explicar.

Me quede pensando, ella tenía algo, de eso estaba segura, como un encanto natural que me atraía tal como lo hacía Alice, Esme o incluso Jacob, podría ser que ella fuese un vampiro?

La voltee a ver enseguida y vi como se acerco a la ventana y unos rayos de sol la cubrieron, abrí mis ojos desesperada como si esperase que su piel proyectara miles de luces tal como lo haría un diamante pero me golpeé mentalmente al ver que nada sucedió, convivir con tantas criaturas míticas me hacia daño.

La hora del almuerzo se presentó y todos los alumnos entraron empujándose y gruñendo por hacer fila para conseguir la comida, después de haber tomado una bandeja y pagar mi almuerzo me dirigí sin muchas ganas hasta la mesa que siempre solíamos ocupar, noté como Claire se me acercó y con su voz calmada me preguntó.

-me puedo sentar aquí?- preguntó amablemente, era extraño, cualquier otro prefería alejarse de mí mientras comíamos ya que existía la probabilidad de que mi torpeza acabase con la blusa favorita o los jeans de esa persona.

-eh... claro-balbuceé nerviosa y corrí un poco mi bandeja para que ella se sentara a mi lado.

-sabes por que todos me ven como un bicho raro?-preguntó derepente y fije mi vista en ella

-no lo se, cuando se es nueva siempre lo hacen- me encogí de hombros, a mi me lo habían hecho cuando recién llegué a Forks.

-valla bienvenida, cuando una intenta mas que nada pasar desapercibida parece que se es el centro de atención- espetó con un deje de cansancio y después me sonrió deliberadamente.

Seguí comiendo, me sentía bastante cómoda con ella aunque a mi siempre me gustase estar sola o con ciertos vampiros, Ángela pronto se unió a nosotras con Ben, comenzaron a platicar cosas irrelevantes hasta que sentí una mirada posarse en mí y un ligero llamado de mi nombre de la otra mesa me hizo voltear.

Allí estaban Lauren, Jessica y su grupo de amigas, les di una mirada tanto extrañada.

-eh Bella, podrías venir un segundo?- ahora fue la voz de Lauren que me saco de mis pensamientos.

No muy segura me levanté tratando de parecer amable, se que ni tenia muy buena relación con ellas pero que mas quedaba, la graduación ya casi se acercaba y no costaba mucho ser amable, aunque mi humor no fuese muy bueno ese día.

Cansadamente me dirigí a su mesa y me quede parada mirándolas confundida.

-que sucede?-pregunté mirándolas a ambas.

Lauren enseguida se paro enfrente mío- sabes, estábamos pensando, que si vas a ir con Edward al baile, no?- que pregunta era esa? Que si iba a ir al baile? Con quien creían que trataban, era Bella la odia fiestas, suspire cansinamente y negué.

-dudo que vallamos-respondí de la mejor manera que pude, no estaba en el mejor momento que me fastidiaran.

-que mal, nosotras pensábamos ir a una fiesta después del baile y pues pensamos invitarlos a ambos-allí si le mire mas confundida, de aquí a cuando Lauren era amable conmigo, pensé que siempre le había fastidiado a esa mujer.

-si, pero igual sabes que no me gusta cualquier tipo de fie…- no pude terminar de articular esa frase por que un ligero tirón de mi cintura me hizo voltear hacia la derecha tan rápido que solo sentí el choque de mi cuerpo contra otro que al parecer no se movió una pizca, subí la mirada y me encontré con unos divertidos ojos azules y lo siguiente que escuche me distrajo para ver hacia el frente

-ahh!!- chilló una voz conocida, Lauren estaba bañada en algún tipo de masa viscosa al igual que su bluson y sus jeans, balbuceé levemente, que había pasado? Descubrí con la mirada que a unos centímetros delante mío se encontraba una de las chicas del Alquerque de Laurent y sostenía la bandeja con pánico, que había pasado? Y mas que nada, por que me había jalado?.

-Swaan!!-gritó enardecida Lauren mirándome con expresivo odio y solo le mire confundida.

-vaya, combina con tu tono y tu personalidad- soltó burlescamente Claire y me soltó y repaso con la mirada a una completamente enfurecida Lauren- vamos, desde el inicio note tu intención- señaló a la chica con la bandeja- le dijiste a esta que tropezará "accidentalmente" con Bella para mancharla, pero que bueno que me fije antes no?- respondió en tono burlesco.

-tu…-gruño Lauren y soltó un bufido dándose la vuelta y caminando apresurada a algún tipo de cubrimiento social por que todas las miradas estaban en ella.

Mire sorprendida a Claire, como había sabido?.. todo esto me traía mas y mas dudas a la cabeza, honestamente no entendía del todo las cosas, pero lo averiguaría.

-gracias-articulé apenas mirándole consternada.

-no hay de que-respondió con una sonrisa ancha- vamos, creo que tengo las mismas clases que tu- me siguió calladamente de vuelta a clases después que tiramos el desayuno que no me había terminado, era extraño, suspiré fuertemente y volví mi vista hacia el frente.

Las clases por fin terminaron y me dirigí lo antes que pude a mi pick-up, quería llegar a casa lo pronto posible y terminar algunos deberes que haría para entretenerme.

-eh Bella- dí un ligero respingo y voltee a ver quien me llamaba para encontrarme con Claire.

-eh hola- dije quedamente- que sucede?-pregunté para ver que necesitaba

-me preguntaba si me podrías prestar tus apuntes, sabes, para ponerme a corriente- explico mirándome de nuevo con curiosidad.

-eh si.. mañana te los traigo, o los necesitas urgentemente?- cortésmente le miré.

-nah. Mañana esta bien- sonrió y se despidió de mi- hasta luego Bella!- se despidió de mi y hecho a correr.

Me subí al auto y lo encendí para que hiciese espasmos y ruidos sonoros, presione el pedal para comenzar a conducir de vuelta a casa.

Llegué demasiado temprano a casa, el silencio embargaba la sala cuando puse la llave en la cerradura y me dedique a abrir la puerta, guarde las llaves en el interior de mi pantalón y tenté levemente el celular que me había entregado Edward la otra noche

Alice cazaría a unos cuantos minutos de aquí, si necesitaba algo solo le podría llamar, esto me recordó a aquella vez que me dejó en manos de Alice y me escapé para ver a Jacob, suspiré, nunca había visto ese volvo plateado tan enardecido contra mi pick-up.

Saque mis libretas y las desparramé sobre la mesa comenzando a hacer los deberes antes de hacer la cena para Charlie, el día había sido algo aburrido sin Edward, aunque conocer a aquella chica me había dejado algo picada, quien y que era exactamente ella, al parecer tenia cierto imán para las cosas sobrenaturales, ya no me extrañaba a que Edward le diese tanto miedo dejarme sola, y mas que Victoria rondaba por allí.

Me estremecí completamente al tener ese pensamiento, aun entre sueños veía su cabello pelirrojo ondearse contra la ventana. Continúe haciendo los deberes, debía mantenerme ocupada en alguna otra cosa, esto ya no era sano.

**Fin Bella POV**

La oscuridad reinaba ya en Forks, todos parecían estar dormitando apaciblemente, el frío se había echo presente en el cambiante ambiente del pueblo y los que aun estaban afuera ya portaban sus chamarras.

Un borrón en el bosque se hizo ver, algo corría apresuradamente entre los árboles, podía oler rastros de que ella había estado allí, la que se encontraba buscando, arrugó la nariz, al parecer había mas de uno. Un aullido resonó en la oscuridad, provocando que se irguiera rápidamente para buscar de donde provenía ese gutural sonido. Un lobo de tamaños colosales se imponía ante ella, una sonrisa se dejo ver en sus labios y salio a la luz de la luna para que se viera a medias su rostro.

-valla, así que es cierto, los hombres lobos si que existen, bueno, no me extraña- sonrió mas ampliamente- de todos modos, lo que cazo son criaturas sobrenaturales, no te preocupes, no te molestare, sol necesito que me digas que sabes sobre cierta vampiresa pelirroja que ronda por aquí – las orbes de sus ojos brillaron por un instante.

El lobo de color castaño gruño levemente y le miro como si no confiase en ella, para que quería a esa chupasangre?

-vamos, dime y te sacaras de un problema, y ya se que aquí se esconde una familia de vampiros, ¿no es así?-inquirió satisfactoriamente al ver la ligera sorpresa del licántropo.

-en lo particular me gustan los lobos, no me obligues a hacerte daño-musitó mirándole ahora determinadamente- aunque se que no te puedes comunicar conmigo, tranquilo, o aguardare, total, tenemos un enemigo en común….-

**Bella Pov**

Mire a la ventana, el manto gris cubría perfectamente el cielo de Forks, me paré de un salto y como pude me metí en mis jeans y me puse una camisa de manga larga para habituarme al frío.

-Bella- escuche la voz de Charlie al pie de las escaleras, parecía algo molesto- Edward vino a buscarte- dijo sin mucho animo y esto encrecento mi buen humor, baje las escaleras a trompicones, estaba segura que me caería en cualquier momento y me despedí de Charlie con la mano, estaba segura que se me había hecho tarde, al salir de la casa y entrar al reconocido volvo plateado me recibió con un dulce beso en mis labios y le sonreí tímidamente

-que tal la caza?- le pregunté- los pumas te dieron problemas?- dije con son de sarcasmo

-para nada, uno que otro pensó que se podía librar de mi- dijo frescamente y me beso la frente para echar a andar el volvo a velocidades jamás creídas.

-que bien que te fue bien- reí levemente.

En el camino a la escuela pude notar cierto emoción en su voz, al parecer unos cuantos osos se habían comido parte de la mochila de Alice, provocando que la chica casi les moliera a golpes con una de sus tarjetas de crédito, aunque estaba seguro que lo utilizaría como pretexto para comprar mas ropa.

Todo transcurrió tan normal como podía, bajamos del auto y nos encontramos con la pequeña Alice que seguía con su enojo hacia el oso hasta que llegamos al aula y sentí como Edward se detenía y miraba hacia dentro del aula.

-que sucede?-me aventuré a preguntar y sus ojos estaban inmersos dentro del salón, a un punto fijo y me gire para ver hacia donde miraba tan detenidamente Edward.

-hola Bella!-exclamó tan energéticamente como pudo Claire y sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

-eh hola Claire, el es mi novio, Edward- lo señale con mi mano libre y note que a quien Edward había estado mirando tan fijamente era a ella.

-Hola, Edward- dijo como si fuese un ligero chiste y eso no me agrado demasiado, Edward le miraba con su quijada completamente cerrada.

-hola..- musitó levemente, me le quede mirando, el nunca era tan descortés

-valla, puede ser que estés de mal humor- murmuró Claire como si no le diese importancia y se giró para irse a sentar a un nuevo lugar.

-que pasa?- le pregunte al fin pero el no respondió y me guío hasta nuestros lugares habituales para sentarnos como si nada.

Mire ligeramente por la venta y después a Edward, sabia que allí había algo no me quería contar, pero que era? Tenia que ver con Claire?

Voltee a ver a la chica de cabello castaño y parecía mas que aburrida, como si estar en la escuela no fuese para ella.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, en algunas parecía que los profesores se habían ensañado con nosotros. Miraba de reojo a Edward, el cual parecía no emitir ni una palabra entre e cambio de clases, siempre llegaba Ángela a hacerme platica que interrumpía mi perfecto acercamiento a Edward y acorralarlo para que me dijera de una vez que le había sucedió esta mañana.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa donde se encontraban Ángela y Mike , también pude notar una cabellera castaña entre ellos y supe de inmediato que se trataba de Claire.

-Edward- comenzé tan pronto estuvimos de camino a la cafetería, el se volvió a mi y fijo sus ojos ocre.

-que sucede Bella?- su voz seguía igual de apacible que siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Gruñí levemente.

-que fue lo que sucedió en la mañana?- inquirí curiosa.

-de que hablas?- me miro con completa inocencia y no sabia si honestamente estaba fingiendo o no había notado que había estado tan tenso como un cable sostenedor.

-olvídalo- musité exasperada dando por zanjado el asunto y nos sentamos en la mesa.

El almuerzo paso como si nada, todos platicaban calmadamente entre ellos y preferí no volverle a preguntar a Edward sobre el asunto, sabía que sería demasiado difícil hacerlo hablar, pero ya tenia yo mis métodos.

Regresamos a clase y busque con la mirada a Claire, no la había visto en el almuerzo y al parecer no estaba en esta clase, que extraño, como si la presencia de Edward le enfermara, claro que era todo lo contrario, al menos para mi Edward era el centro de mi mundo y no podía vivir sin el.

El timbre escolar comenzó a sonar alarmadamente, al parecer era la alarma de incendios y no era un simulacro. Sentí como un gélido brazo se pasaba alrededor de mi cintura para mantenerme apegada a el.

-quédate a mi lado- me susurro al oído y no pude mas que aferrarme mas a su abrazo- son un par de bromistas de segundo quienes han activado la alarma, pero de todas maneras nos van a sacar- tranquilizo con aquella voz aterciopelada.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir apresuradamente por la puerta, algunos se empujaban dejando a compañeros a atrás, a medida que nos adentrábamos donde se empujaba la gente, me aferré mas del brazo de Edward para que no me soltara y quedase en los pies de tanto alumnado.

Cuando alcanzamos la explanada escolar el chirriante sonido del altavoz provocó que algunos se taparan los oídos.

-Alumnos, se creen muy graciosos!?- la pregunta retórica de la directora atrajo la completa atención de todos- se que activaron la alarma, que les parecería una broma, pues saben que, no lo es!, van a venir los bomberos para apagar la alarma e investigar los culpables, por hoy se Irán temprano, pero estén seguros que para mañana ya sabré que rufianes tendré que suspender, queda en sus conciencia alumnado!- sentenció, honestamente la directora sonaba como un verdugo.

Edward me abrazó con mas fuerza- te lo dije- repitió besando mi frente- vamos por tus cosas- no me fije que el ya tenia sus libros bajo su brazo libre.

-¿como sabias que nos dejarían salir antes?- le pregunté, la curiosidad era mi fuerte.

-Bella, leo mentes- me recordó como si fuera lo mas normal y me sentí un poco tonta.

Regresamos hacia los salones para sacar mi compacta mochila, no tenia tantos libros así que guardarlos no fue un problema cuando estábamos apunto de alcanzar el volvo plateado alguien me grito a las espaldas.

-bella! – llamó aquella nueva voz y me gire para ver como Claire corría hacia nosotros y pude notar el gesto nada paciente de Edward.

-que pasa- pregunte tratando de que mi novio se calmara un poco, jamás lo veía actuar de esta manera.

-tienes los apuntes?- me pregunto como si nada y miro a Edward con una sonrisa- que hay Edward- murmuró Cortéz

-hola. Claire- dijo Edward mas calmado y eso me tranquilizo un poco.

Recordé que mis libretas las había dejado en casa y me golpee mentalmente.

-deje varias de mis libretas en casa, te las puedo dar luego?-

-ah, no te preocupes, yo puedo pasar por ellas- dijo como si fuese muy norma- por donde vives?

-pues, no vivo en el centro de la ciudad si a eso te refieres, vivo por la carretera que lleva a la reserva-

-no te preocupes, yo vivo también por allí, casualmente, puedo ir a recogerlos mas tarde, debo ayudar en casa a desempacar- admitió con una sonrisa- estará tu pick-up fuera?- asentí levemente y sonrió- bueno, creo que será fácil de reconocer, no es que tenga nada en contra de ella

Gruñí levemente, si apenas dejaba que mi novio se quejara de esta y se despidió rápidamente desapareciendo.

-bella- volví mi atención a Edward que me miraba con esos ojos topacio- ella me da mala espina- comenzó sin saber bien como referirse

-de que hablas?- no entendía por que el se comportaba así

-es difícil de explicar, ven vamos, te llevo a casa- me abrió la puerta del volvo y la cerro después de que ya entre y el entro del lado del conductor.

Echo a andar el auto y los comunes borrones de los árboles pasaban ya familiarizados conmigo.

-por que no e visitaste anoche?-

-llegue recién esta mañana, unos minutos antes de recogerte para la escuela- siguió conduciendo con su rostro firme al camino.

-te extrañe para dormir- me miro con una sonrisa y con su mano libre rodeo la mía entrelazando sus fríos dedos con los míos.

-yo también, aunque no duerma- rió levemente y me beso los labios para después volverse al camino

Mire hacia la ventana, el transcurso de mi casa a la escuela pasaba como minutos cuando Edward y su estilo de conducir nascar se hacían presentes, bueno, siempre.

Llegamos e introduje las llaves de la casa, el choche de Charlie aun no estaba, como debería de ser, no creo que se lo tomaría muy bien y comenzaría a hacer acusaciones de que Edward me sacaba a escondida de clases.

Comenzamos a hacer los deberes, a Edward pareció tomarle al menos la cuarta parte que a mi.

-aun no entiendo para que me va a servir esto- murmure enojada.

-para la universidad- me recordó el y le gruñí

-no voy a necesitarla Edward, al menos por unos meses- vi como la protesta se formo en sus labios.

-sigo insistiendo, un par de semestres te sentaran bien, bella, no me hagas esto- dijo en tono de suplica.

-Edward, quiero estar contigo para siempre, por eso quiero hacerlo-

-no, me reuso-podía ver como debatía consigo mismo

-igual, se lo pediré a Carlisle que lo haga, el me prometió que después de la graduación- también estaba algo desesperada y me lancé a sus brazos- aunque yo quisiera que tu lo hicieras- le susurre al oído y me aparto gentilmente.

-lo discutiremos luego- zanjo el tema, era demasiado testarudo y sabia que se saldría con la suya, pero nada costaba intentar luchar.

Aprovechando el tiempo libre limpie un poco la cocina y algunos platos sucios que se habían quedado en el fregadero de la cena anterior.

-Bella-su voz aterciopelada dijo mi nombre y me abrazo besándome el cabello- necesito ver a Alice, tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas, vas a estar bien?- pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

-si, me eh quedado toda una noche sola Edward- le sonreí, no quería que se desviviera de preocupación siempre.

-no tardare, lo prometo- Me abrazo fuertemente y me soltó como si luchase con algo dentro de el para hacerlo- ten el celular, si necesitas algo, vendré en segundos- me alerto y después de un suave beso se fue dejándome lavando los platos.

Ya casi había terminado y escuche el timbre de la casa y murmure un ligero "pasa" pesando que era Edward y la persona rió levemente.

-eh hola bella!- exclamo Claire en la puerta y la invite a pasar algo sorprendida, como si ella hubiese estado esperando a que Edward se fuese.

-Claire, hola- dije quedamente y le mostré la silla en la cual se sentó se un salto con esa misma sonrisa.

-y tu novio?, ya se fue a casa? Pensé que seguiría aquí, parecen inseparables- comento y noto un poco de incomodidad en mi- lo siento, no te quise incomodar, a veces digo mucho lo que pienso- dijo encogiéndose de brazos.

-no te preocupes- dije pero agradecí que se quedo callada unos segundos mirando como terminaba mi labor.

-necesitas ayuda?- se paro para asomarse al fregadero.

No, ya termine- tome un trapo y me seque las manos- enseguida te traigo los apuntes- se sentó obedientemente mientras miraba con curiosidad mi casa, pero con esa de estar maravillada, podría no ser una casa llena de lujos pero al menos era cómoda.

-si, no te apures- siguió mirando en lo que yo subía las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme y tener que rendirle a Edward de golpes nuevos en mi cuerpo.

Tome las libretas que estaban en el escritorio y escuche un ligero ruido abajo pero no le di importancia y me tome mi tiempo para bajar lentamente las escaleras, cuando baje completamente me sorprendí lo que vi.

Jacob estaba frente mío mirando atónito a Claire, la cual se había parado de la silla abruptamente, eh de allí el sonido, y le miraba entre sorprendida y alarmada.

-Tu!-ambos se señalaron y no supe que sucedía, hasta que vi esos ojos en Jacob.. la conocía y no se llevaban bien, hasta que note como Claire tomaba con su mano la gema de color rojizo y apuntaba a Jacob, ambos me miraron, unos ojos chocolate y otros azules profundos…

Continuara…

Bien, no se si todos han cachado mas o menos que será Claire, y no, no es mala, aunque al inicio se le vea un poco… rara.. son como deben de suceder las cosas, bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo de este fic, y mi primero de crepúsculo! Ya saben, alguna sugerencia, algo que me haya faltado o que sobre, si no cacha algún personaje díganmelo! Estoy aquí para que ustedes me guíen por el buen camino (xD) denle click al pequeño botoncito de abajo! 3


	2. Red

Hola

Hola!! xD aquí va el segundo capitulo, ya se que han surgido dudas de que será Claire, pero vamos chicas, aquí explicare brevemente que es Claire, pero solo les digo que sigan leyendo y averiguaran, gracias por el review ya saben escriban ;o; quiero saber que opinan, aunque sean cosas malas de el fic, para ayudarme a mejorarlo  
0

…**.:** **Rojo:… **

_**-Tu!-ambos se señalaron y no supe que sucedía, hasta que vi esos ojos en Jacob.. la conocía y no se llevaban bien, hasta que note como Claire tomaba con su mano la gema de color rojizo y apuntaba a Jacob, ambos me miraron, unos ojos chocolate y otros azules profundos…**_

Abrí los ojos ampliamente, que estaba sucediendo? Solo había subido por mis apuntes, que hacia Jacob para comenzar ahí? Tal vez el tenia lo mismo que Claire y estaba esperando a que Edward se fuera de la casa para aparecer, no me sorprendía.

-¿Qué?-apenas pude y articular palabra y les mire completamente confundida.

Ambos me miraron y parecía que el aire se cortaba tensándose cada vez.

Los ojos azules de Claire parecían mas que confundidos y después volteo a ver a Jacob el cual estaba en algún tipo de posición defensiva.

-Bueno, Bella, gracias por los apuntes, te los doy mañana!- se acerco a mi y todavía sin entender se los entregué y farfulle un ligero de nada.

-hasta luego, lobito- apuntó con una sonrisa provocando que Jacob le mirara hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

-que pasa Jacob, para que has venido- impuse echando un vistazo hacia el

- Muerte- murmuro Jacob con un aspecto que nunca antes le había visto, antes de poder preguntarle que de que hablaba siguió al notar mi duda- una nueva horda de vampiros esta acechando Bella, Victoria no es…- yo ya sabia esta respuesta- son diferentes, sanguinarios a morir, parece que matan a la gente para satisfacerse- me volteo a ver con ojos preocupados- pensé que el chupasangre estaría por aquí, Sam me mandó por si ellos sabían algo.

Sam, desde la ultima batalla se mostró mas calmado con la presencia de mis Cullen, aunque aquel roce entre vampiros y licántropos aun seguía visible.

-no creo que Edward tarde en venir Jake- volví a ver su rostro, parecía estar bastante tentado ante el tema.

Y en efecto, unos minutos después se escucho el sonido del motor del volvo aparcando en mi casa, sabia que Edward no tenia necesidad de venir en este, pero si mi padre llegaba se extrañaría de que el no viniera en este.

-bella- escuché su aterciopelada voz entrando por la puerta y sus ojos se desviaron de mi hacia Jacob y se le quedo viendo durante unos breves segundos, al parecer se le hacia mas fácil leer la mente de mi amigo a que este le contara todo, y Jake parecía también demasiado urgido como para proliferar palabras.

-lo se- percibí a el decirle a Jacob- es lo que fui a consultar a Alice, dice que son bastantes, no como los neófitos, estos si tienen mucha experiencia en el campo, han vivido tantos años como yo o Carslice- se acercó a mi y me abrazo ante la mirada inquisidora de Jake.

-pero que quieren aquí?.. a mi?- pregunté con temor ante la respuesta, Edward tenia razón, era un increíble imán para el peligro.

-no, Alice no les ve un objetivo en común y..- me miro abrazándome con mas fervor- esa chica en el colegio, Bella- le mire saliendo de mi ensueño- por alguna razón siento que ella tiene algo que ver aquí ante estos ataques, se que no es vampiro, ni un perro- Un bufido de Jake le interrumpió- pero.. hay algo que me hace estar alerta ante ella.

-te refieres a una chica algo bajita de cabello castaño con una actitud desconcertante?- se aventuró Jacob, no sabia si le iba a decir que ella estuvo aquí. Edward asintió como lo espere y el añadió- no se lo que sea.. pero si que viene detrás de vampiros- apuntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-de que hablas?- ahora parecía el parecía confundido.

-estaba haciendo unas patrulladas a los alrededores del bosque.. ni la vi, no supe de su presencia hasta que la tuve enfrente, y me dijo algo muy extraño- nos miro a ambos y notó nuestras dudas- algo de enemigos y vampiros- se encogió de hombros- no la reconocí hoy hasta que vi sus ojos, era la misma chica, esa mirada nunca la olvidaría- algo dentro de esas palabras produjo un fuerte dolor de estomago y me tensé, Edward lo noto y pareció estar contrariado.

Bella- me llamó- hoy no podré quedarme contigo en la noche- se volvió a Jake- Jacob, quiero que me lleves donde te la encontraste y recibió una mirada de extrañeza de el- si es que no esta fuera del tratado el sitio y el negó.

-esta a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí-me volvió a ver- tranquila bella, no dejare que nada te pase- aseguró y le sonrió toscamente a Edward- nos vemos a dos kilómetros de aquí chupasangre, a las once, no faltes- abrió la puerta principal de mi casa y se despidió con un movimiento de mano y escuche al poco rato el rugir del motor de la motocicleta del licántropo.

-quiero ir con ustedes- dije por fin observando los ojos ocre de Edward y el me miro con negación.

-jamás, bella, es muy peligroso-sentenció con su mirada preocupada.

-Edward, déjame ir, sabes que suelo ser muy testaruda- con ojos suplicantes esperaba a que cediera- por favor, no me gusta que siempre se anden arriesgando por mi, además contigo y con Jake es mas que suficiente-

-va a ir Alice y Jasper- abrí ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa- es solo por si se nos sale de las manos, Bella, eres lo mas importante para mí, no deseo perderte por nada el en mundo- me susurro suavemente.

-con mas razón, quiero saber a que nos enfrentamos- parecía que cedía poco a poco a mis suplicas y suspiró cansadamente- prometo portarme bien, no me meteré entre ustedes.. solo- al parecer leyó lo que iba a decir y asintió.

-esta bien, pero por favor, no cometas necedades mientras estamos allí- asentí con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios- vamos con Jasper y Alice, tenemos que informarles el nuevo plan, aunque tengo un presentimiento que Alice ya se lo sabe- admitió y me abrazo con angustia- te amo, Bella, mi Bella-musitó y me beso los labios tiernamente y no pude evitar corresponderle ansiosamente, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar mis brazos en torno a su cuello me detuvo apartándose unos milímetros de mi rostro- vamos- se separó del abrazo y me tomó de la mano hasta que estuvimos fuera de la casa y me abrió la puerta del volvo.

El transcurso de camino hacia la casa de los Cullen fue callado, cada quien parecía completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, yo por mi parte me preguntaba que podría ser aquella chica, se veía tan normal, pero a la vez tenía una fuerza de atracción indescriptible, la duda me embargaba completamente.

No noté cuando llegamos a la gran residencia hasta que el coche aparcó en el inmenso garage de la familia y Edward salio del a auto para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar.

-nos están esperando en la sala- avisó tomando de nueva cuenta mi mano y besándome la frente tiernamente y llegamos a la sala familiar donde parecía haber una reunión.

Alice estaba sentada al lado de Jasper con la mirada ansiosa, Emmet estaba hablando con Rosalie trivialidades y Carslice y Esme nos miraban a ambos como llegábamos y nos situábamos en uno de los amplios y cómodos sillones de la estancia.

Todos se voltearon a vernos y Alice fue la primer en comenzar las preguntas.

-que te dijo ese licántropo Ed?- su lado hiperactivo parecía estar saliendo a flote y nos miro a ambos poniéndose de rodillas en el diván y por una vez temí que se nos lanzara encima para sacarnos la verdad.

-lo mismo que tu sabes Alice, y me imagino que ya les contaste a todos- murmuro dando una ojeada a todos los presentes que nos miraban expectantes- además de esa chica, Jacob dice haberla visto en el bosque la otra noche y que le dijo algo sobre los vampiros y de enemigos- echó un vistazo a Carslice quien solo aparentaba estar pensando en lo que había dicho Edward.

-y supongo que has hecho un trato con los perros para que nos lleven al lugar hoy- el asintió y Alice pareció emocionada- lo único que no me gusta es que por ellos no tenga mis visiones tranquilas-

-eh eh yo no me pierdo esto Ed!- Emmet emergió a la discusión bastante ofendido.

-Emmett, no pelearemos, solo vamos a averiguar unas cuantas cosas, no hay mas necesidad de Alice y Jasper, por si las cosas se salen de control- no entendía como todo este tipo de cosas a Emmett le emocionaban, como si se tratara de un juego que un niño disfruta ampliamente.

-Edward, si lo que dices es cierto, es mas correcto que vayamos todos- sentenció Carslice, pegue un respingo, jamás lo había escuchado hablar en ese tono tan serio.

-pero Carslice…- Edward no sabia que decir y suspiro- esta bien- vi que miraba hacia otro lado y estuve segura que sus pensamientos pasaban de el enojo por que todos íbamos a estar allí.

Repare en la ligera emoción de todos, Jasper provoco una oleada de ansiedad que a todos consumió y nos miro apenado.

-bien, a que hora será?- Carslice volvió a hablar con ese tono tan peculiar suyo.

-a las once, a dos kilómetros de la casa de Bella- todos asintieron y se volvió hacia mi- Bella, Charlie no va a tardar mucho a llegar a casa, vamos te llevo- me despedí debidamente de todos y Edward de me llevo de vuelta a casa para prepararle la cena a Charlie.

Llegamos y todo seguía como lo habíamos dejado, no se por que tenia la paranoia que con estos acontecimientos alguien nos estuviera esperando en la sala o mi habitación para deshacerse de mi, creo que demasiados ataques vampíricos hacia mi persona ya me habían dejado un frote.

Edward entro después de mi y comencé a sacar las cosas para la cena de Charlie, busque lo mas sencillo para hacer, unas hamburguesas saciarían el apetito, aunque yo honestamente no apetecía mucho comer en esas circunstancias, pero si no lo hacia haría que Charlie se preocupara, suspire y abordé hacer la cenas mientra veía de reojo a Edward el cual parecía estar ensimismado mirando la TV, aunque yo sabia que no estaba prestando la mas mínima atención al programa.

Cuando Charlie ubicó su auto en el garaje ya había terminado la cena e inclusive me había dado tiempo de preparar unas papas a la francesa para acompañar.

La llegada de Charlie fue como siempre, saludo levemente consiente de que Edward estaría allí, no muy a gusto como siempre ante esta noticia.

-que tal tu día Bella?-preguntó mirándome y luego a Edward, mas el olor a la carne asada lo atrajo completamente al comedor- se ve rico.

-si, pensé que algo de carne te haría bien- mire a Edward un segundo y no pareció decir nada, no sabia si era prudente decir que habíamos salido temprano, pero supuse que no iba a ayudar en nada.

-bien-mentí y comenzamos a cenar en silencio cuando Edward de nos unió sentándose a un lado mío, parecía algo abstraído, como si estuviera intentando juntar los trozos de información que teníamos para dar con alguna pista de Claire.

una idea cruzó por mi mente, si ella era nueva, estaba segura que Charlie estaría al tanto algo de su familia, o donde vivía, me voltee a mi padre después de pasarme un bocado de hamburguesa.

-eh Charlie- no sabia como empezar a formular la pregunta- hay una nueva chica en la escuela, Se llama Claire Eisner- atraje la atención de ambos hombres, uno me miraba curioso y el otro fascinado, creo que a mi padre se la hacia demasiado raro que yo preguntara por algún otro ser humano.

-Claire Eisner dices- pareció pensarlo demasiado, me preguntaba si dentro de el estaba buscando entre los archivos que tuviese de Forks- creo que si la eh visto, pero es un misterio, al parecer nadie ha visto a los señores Eisner por Forks, y sabes que es mas raro aun?- negué esperando a que el me dijera todo- te acuerdas de la casona de la señora Adams?- como no recordar aquella mujer, había sido una persona con una increíble cantidad de dinero, cuando su esposo murió ella también lo hizo en depresión, sus hijos se repartieron el dinero pero la enorme casona la dejaron olvidada y nadie parecía querer comprarla por aquellos mitos de revolver el espíritu de la matrona.

-si, lo recuerdo- pude percibir como se revolvía en su asiento antes de continuar.

-pues parece que algunos vándalos se han metido a la casona, ya sabes a ver si encontraban alguna joya o algo de valor olvidado, digo una ventana rota en la parte superior, la pregunta es como llegaron al piso de arriba sin entrar por la parte de abajo, aunque pudieron haber usado una escalera, en fin, ningún agente se atrevió a entrar a investigar- se rascó la barbilla, probablemente pensando en que varios de los policías de Forks eran unos cobardes que creían en viejos mitos para aterrar niños.

Me pare recogiendo los platos aun pensando en la historia de mi papa, podría ser que ella estuviera viviendo allí. La piel se me erizo, aun recordaba aquella residencia, parecía sacada de una película de terror.

-bueno Charlie, es hora de que me valla, seguro Esme me esta esperando, quede en ayudarla con la cena- por primera vez Edward había hablado y mi padre asintió creyéndole completamente, era increíble como tenía aquella facilidad para mentir abiertamente.

-hasta luego Bella- supe que este hasta luego lo decía enserio y me beso los labios suavemente y se separó al escuchar un resoplido de desaprobación proveniente de mi padre y salio por la puerta.

Tuve el suficiente tiempo como para lavar todos los trastes, limpiar donde había trabajado aquella noche para hacer la cena y cuando subí por las escaleras Charlie seguía viendo un partido de futbol que estaban pasando en repetición.

Decidí tomar un baño, necesitaba estar lo mas despierta posible, busque entre mi ropa y me decidí por unos cómodos jeans y una blusa verde, por alguna extraña razón sentía algo de intriga por esa noche.

Termine de darme la ducha y después de vestirme entre a mi cuarto y aun no había rastro de Edward, seguro volvería un poco de tiempo antes de partir, y esperaba que no me dejara, lo cual deseche este pensamiento, el era un hombre de palabra.

No tenía mas deberes que hacer y prendí el ordenador para contestarle los insaciables mails a Rene, mi bandeja de entrada estaba repleta, agradecí el tiempo para contestarle por que estaba segura que ella ya estaría a punto de tomar el primer vuelo a Forks para ver si no me habían secuestrado algún tipo de vida extraplanetaria, y cuanto tendría razón.

Cuando finalicé de enviar los correos me salio un spam de joyas, sonreí absurdamente, a quien creen que le enviaban este tipo de cosas, pero recordé la gema de color rojo sangre que sostenía Claire aquella vez que parecía estar a punto de atacar a Jacob y la curiosidad me atrajo y comencé a buscar todo tipo de gemas, pero no encontré nada,

Apague el computador y me eché en la cama antes de prender el estero y escuchar el compacto recién puesto, era una compilación de las canciones favoritas de Edward, como si fuera algún tipo de mantra de invocación mi vampiro glacial como un témpano apareció con esa sonrisa torcida por la ventana.

-volviste- casi me golpee mentalmente por lo absurdo que había sonado mi comentario y el sonrió acercándose suavemente a mi y se recostó a mi lado besándome las sienes.

-claro, nunca te dejaría Bella- murmuro con culpabilidad ante esto y me abrazo contra si.

-que tal va todo?- pregunte con curiosidad y me ceñí a su cuello rozando mis labios contra su frío cuello.

-bien, parece que están muy intrigados, mas que nada Carslice, aquella actitud de curioso jamás me la hubiera imaginado- rió abiertamente y me alzo el rostro para besarme delicadamente-

Yo tampoco- admití correspondiendo su beso

-Charlie ya esta a punto de dormirse, al parecer tiene el sueño en tiempo justo- se separo levemente de mi y mi enojo se hizo notorio y me apegue otra vez a el- Bella, ya lo hemos discutido millones de veces, después de casarnos- recordó y gruñí visiblemente- será mejor que nos vallamos, Charlie no pasara por tu cuarto, ya se esta durmiendo en el suyo, vamos- se paro en un segundo conmigo aun en sus brazos y abrió la ventana.

Nunca me gustaron mucho las alturas, si mi torpeza era grande en el suelo y sufría caídas desfavorables no quería imaginarme en un segundo piso, me aferre fuertemente a los gélidos brazos de Edward y el rodeo mi cintura pegando un salto desde mi ventana, cerré los ojos ante el vacío de caída libre en mi estomago y pronto tuve la sensación conocida del correr a velocidad de Edward y aun no abrí los ojos, no me quería arriesgar a marearme.

Creí que llegamos debido a que mi estomago volvía a ser el mismo.

Al abrir completamente los ojos me encontré con todos los Cullen, incluyendo a Jake y a Quil, estaba segura que Sam no lo iba a dejar solo a Jake.

-Bella!-Jacob parecía estar un poco asombrado por mi presencia y suspiro, el también sabia lo testaruda que yo podía ser.

-esta cerca de aquí-lo escuche decir- puedo olfatearla- todos parecieron estar alerta, el sonido trémulo de la noche se hacia presente, todos parecían no querer hacer el mínimo movimiento hasta que ella llegara, estaba ya en el suelo pero Edward me seguía abrazando protectoramente, sentí como se tensó todo su cuerpo y solo atine a ver un nubarrón que se extendió por donde se situaba Jacob y Quil hasta quedar en el centro.

-hola- la vi por fin, estaba parada en medio de nosotros, no supe a que hora había llegado y todos parecían igual de confundidos, la habían visto llegar pero tenia una velocidad no humana- vaya, vaya, si todos han venido a mi encuentro, me siento honrada- sonrió y todos parecían estar tensos, al parecer Edward le miraba fijamente como si tratara de ver dentro de ella, era posible.. que a ella no le pudiera leer la mente? Al parecer ella adivino lo que estaba intentando hacer y sonrió.

-no lo podrás hacer, sus habilidades especiales no surten efecto en mi, de que sirve que un cazador sea débil ante sus enemigos- cazador?... Le miré completamente consternada.

-eres un cazador de los nuestros?- Carslice hablo entre sorprendido y cortés, como siempre se le caracterizaba.

Ella asintió y luego acallo- sin embargo no vengo por ustedes, mientras no maten a algún humano, los connosco, la familia Cullen, los vegetarianos entre vampiros- se removieron incómodos en sus lugares

-entonces a que se debe tu visita a Forks- Carslice siguió hablando pero fue interrumpido por Jacob que se apresuro a preguntarle cosas.

-mas importante, como un cazador de vampiros? Digo, se ve que eres humana pero..- se quedo callado mirándole, todos hacían eso, al parecer muchas preguntas se agalopaban en los pensamientos de todos y Edward las Leia apropiadamente.

-tranquilos, una a la vez- su semblante se transformo en uno mas calmado y serio y miro a todos los presentes- saben como se hace un vampiro, similar a eso nosotros nacimos…

Dicen todos que nuestro nacimiento se debió a que nuestro antepasado Balthasar Donovan, fue mordido como muchos de ustedes, vivía en una residencia al sur de Londres, cuando atacaron ese poblado, al parecer a el solo lo mordieron, pensando que estaba muerto, o se divirtieron verlo sufrir ya que la ponzoña, como le dicen, corrió através de su cuerpo como un veneno, el se sentía morir, pero de repente los dolores cesaron, sus asesinos se habían ya marchado, solo quedaba uno ya que al parecer habían escogido su casa para crear su Alquerque, no contaban que a las horas el despertara, aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba

Cuando el neófito vio que se levantaba se alarmó y le atacó, Balthasar con una extraña rapidez pudo esquivar a ciencia cierta a penas el ataque, ya que una parte de su hombro izquierdo fue cortado dado que aun estaba medio adormecido, despertó completamente al escuchar aullar al vampiro, su sangre parecía quemarle, su corazón latía desbocado, consideraba que su cuerpo se había adaptado a la ponzoña, como aquellas enfermedades de ahora, que alguien las contrae pero no les afectan, en parte, era como una media transformación escuche que me explicaron

El hilo de a historia me atraía tanto, era como las historias de la push, donde contaban a sus antepasados, investigué en los ojos de Claire, ella parecía ser mas tranquila, nada de excentricismo.

Termino con aquel vampiro y huyo, lo suficiente como para mudarse a otro estado y realizar una nueva familia, mas sin embargo la mala suerte le acontecía, venían a buscarlo, los iba derrotando uno a uno, tuvo propiamente su descendencia, y a todos les enseño lo que eran, su esposa no podía negarlo, prefería que fueran así a que fuesen blancos fáciles como todos os demás humanos. Sus hijos aceptaron su destino, algunos muy a regañadientes, y poco a poco su familia fue creciendo, hasta que uno de ellos tuvo la idea de crear una organización, se llamaron a si mismos los _blood __bunters_ entre todos se ayudaron, se entrenaron a si mismos, para acabar con los vampiros que les acechaban, nunca iban a buscarlos, era solo para cuidar a su propia familia, pero, algunos se descarriaron y se fueron de casa, mezclándose con la gente, el ansia de pelea buscando a los vampiros

Todos le miraron, parecían ensimismados en la historia, ella miro a todos y sonrió suavemente, no como las otras veces, ahora parecía mas blanda.

Y así vamos a mi historia, mi padre fue uno de esos descarriados, la familia jamas le prestó ayuda cuando la necesito, nos entreno a mi y a mi hermano mayor, yo lo adoraba pude ver una enorme sonrisa en sus labios pero un día salio de cacería, mi padre lo envió ignorando las quejas de mi madre, su pequeño, su hijo iba a ir de cacería solo, lo que no contaban era que no eran unos cuantos vampiros debiluchos, eran unos nómada con centenares de años de experiencia, sabes cuanto eh vivido? se callo un segundo pero nadie dijo nada

nosotros al matar un vampiro se podría decir que adquirimos en cierta parte inmortalidad no crecemos, por eso la mayoría deja de envejecer a partir de los diecisiete, que es cuando nos enseñan, no malinterpreten, si crecemos, solo que un año mío…. miro a todos

Entre mas cacemos, menos oportunidad de envejecer tenemos, y solo les diría que tengo suficiente edad como para doblar la de ustedes señalo a Jacob y a mi, genial ahora me sentía peor, todos eran inmortales exceptuándome.

En fin, ese día estaba tan preocupada por mi hermano que lo seguí, fue un gran error. Pude alcanzar a ver la pelea, iba ganando, pero lo acorralaron y el al verme cometió una gran estupidez, se dejo matar para que yo pudiera escapar, pude ver en sus ojos sus ultimas palabra susurrándome que huyera, y lo hice.. el sabia que no tendría oportunidad contra ellos, lo asesinaron, asesinaron al que yo creía mi modelo a seguir, a la persona que mas quería en este mundo, no pude perdonar a mi padre por obligarlo a ir y me fui de casa, diciéndole a mi madre que vengaría la muerte de el.

Esos vampiros que están haciendo caos son los mismos que mataron a mi hermano, nunca olvidaría sus rostros

Termino de hablar y aun sentía que me faltaba el aire, claro que no me sorprendía, si había hombres lobo, y vampiros también podrían existir cazadores.

Edward me abrazó aun más fuerte, como si aun siguiese con la historia en la cabeza, lo abrace también y le bese sus helados labios

-se que les podría parecer una historia trillada, pero son historias que comúnmente pasan-se encogió de hombros

-los que están atacando la ciudad son muchos, deben de superar nuestro numero- admitió Alice- aun no puedo saber que quieren, rebuscan que hacer y cambian de opinión debido a que son tantos que todos quieren hacer cosas diferentes.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos a matarlos antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores- Carslice miro a la chica quien solo sonrió levemente y asintió.

-se que son demasiado para mi, conozco mis limites- susurro con un deje de tristeza.

-no vamos a permitir que la ciudad caiga ante unos vampiros forasteros- sabia las palabras escondidas de Edward, no queríamos que los Vulturius se volvieran a aparecer, si la segunda vez que me vieron Jane lo dejo ir no estaba segura que esta vez tuviera tanta suerte, o Cayo seguro aprovecharía para "visitarnos" personalmente.

-si! A patear mas traseros de vampiros engreídos carnívoros!- Emmett eventualmente festejó, no le veía yo tanto la emoción, claro que yo no pelearía.

Temblé ante el cuerpo de Edward no por el frío, si no por ver a aquellos seres de vestiduras negras otra vez.

-querida, donde estas viviendo- por primera vez Esme modulo palabra hacia ella

-en una casona en el centro de Forks, no es que las tablas roídas y las ratas de compañeras sean lo mío, pero no le veo caso a pagar un hotel si en las noches no voy a estar- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-eso no es correcto, quieras o no necesitas descansar- Esme hacia su acto de madre ante todos, un rostro de total sorpresa adorno a Claire.

-yo.. no crea que sea correcto, a sus..hijos les puede molestar mi presencia, no es que haga algo, es natural- entendía, era como si invitara Carslice a dormir a su casa a la pandilla de Jake, reí internamente, no me los imaginaba a todos los chicos en una pijamada amistosa.

Rosalie solo miro la escena, supe que a ella seria una de las que le molestaría y preferí no decir nada, Claire parecía tan acertada en lo que dijo

-puedes quedarte en mi casa!-Jake sonrió- mira si yo entro allí una persona tan pequeña como tu puede!- allí estaba el Jacob que yo siempre conocí, amistoso, demás si los vampiros eran enemigos de ella estaba segura que a Jacob no le molestaba para nada la presencia de ella, hasta creo que la veía como un aliado.

-yo… no se- vi un ligero matiz de brillo en sus ojos, estaba segura que hace mucho que no pertenecía a un grupo, aunque fuese para matar enemigos sobrenaturales.

-anda, a papa no le molestara en nada- siguió animando Jake con aquella naturalidad y Claire termino aceptando la propuesta hecha por el

-de acuerdo, solo debo ir por mis cosas…-se giro a Alice y los demás Cullen- no podemos llegar a atacarlos como si nada, lo eh intentado, debemos tener un plan, son demasiado escurridizos- Carslice pareció entender.

-debemos vigilar sus movimientos tanto como podamos, haremos un plan, nos vemos dentro de tres días, debemos de estar completamente preparados- todo me venia a un deja-vu, la única diferencia es que ahora no venían por mi, pero aun así gracias a ellos podrían hacerlo.

-yo acompañare a la cazadora que recoja sus cosas y para mostrarle el camino a la Push, Quil ve a avisarle a Sam todo lo que sucedió- Quil asintió y se perdió entre los árboles.

-Edward, lleva a Bella a su casa, nosotros volveremos, debemos comenzar a armarlo si queremos que salga bien-Edward me aferró en sus brazos y asintió despidiéndose de todos y me cargo como unas horas antes y salimos proyectados a la negrura del bosque.

**END BELLAS**** POV**

Claire y Jacob habían terminado de recoger las cosas de la castaña, Jacob se asombro, tenia muchas armas, incluyendo unas cuchillas que parecían tener un canal para que se filtrase la sangre por todo el filo de estas.

-son para que mi sangre los mate, eventualmente- sonrió levemente y se hecho todo al hombro- por eso que no te extrañe si acabo con tu comida en un momento desesperado- advirtió y Jacob sonrió

-eso si no me la acabo yo primero, apuesto a que nunca me ganarías en comer mas que yo- se burlo el licántropo y miro desde su altura con altivez dando a notar la diferencia de estatura lo logrando sacar de quicio a la cazadora.

-como que tu comes mas que yo, digo que sea pequeña de estatura no pone a prueba mis habilidades, además seguro a ti todo se te va a los músculos, mastodonte- se cruzo de brazos gruñendo y rompió una ventana para subirse al techo seguida de Jacob

-sabes, podríamos haber salido por la puerta principal- sugirió y recibió otra mirada de odio de ella y mejor se callo pero rió internamente, era divertido sacarla de quicio.

Saltaron por los techos de las casas, tratando de no ser ruidosos y que la gente los notara, pronto llegaron al inicio de la carretera que conducía a la Push y Jacob se interno en los árboles andando delante de ella para que le siguiera.

Como era de esperarse no tardaron demasiado para llegar a la reserva, Claire pareció sonreír y eso produjo a Jacob orgullo.

-ven aca es mi casa- indicó que le siguiera y le abrió la puerta y esta le saco la lengua "mujeres" pensó Jacob y Billy Black se encontraba en la silla de ruedas al parecer leyendo el periódico, dejo los papeles a un lado y alzo la vista para ver a los recién llegados.

-eh papa, Claire, Claire Billy- Claire solo hizo una pequeña reverencia- me preguntaba si Claire podría pasar unas noches aquí, veras, ella vive sola en un barrio de mala muerte y temo por su seguridad- la chica encaro una ceja que no fue desapercibida por Billy.

-Jacob, Quil me ah contado todo- un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios de Jacob y Billy sonrió- pasa, dormirás en el cuarto de Jake, solo deja que lo limpie y lo desinfecte, anda muchacho- ordeno el hombre y Jake emitió alguna que otra maldición, periferia que su padre no se hubiera enterado de todo.

Claire no sabría si podrían derrotar a esos vampiros, pero si estaba segura que serian los 3 días mas largos de su vida….

Continuara

xDUU y bueno asi acaba el segundo capitulo!! espero que les guste aunque se aun poquito y que tal de la identidad de claire U bueno dejen sus reviews!


End file.
